


Kisses Like Punches

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Purgatory sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are warriors of Purgatory. It only makes sense that they'd make love with violence, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Like Punches

There is nothing human in this act, nor is there anything tender. Even with as loving as it is, it is harsh in its expression. In all his billions of years of life, Castiel has seen men and beast alike tear each other apart. He’s seen flesh ripped from bones and blades sunken into skin.

He’d never considered the way something so violent could be so perfect. Purgatory took its toll on them both, but it affected Dean all the way through. He was more of a warrior after coming out on the other side than he ever had been before in his life. Dean had hunted and turned Purgatory into a prison, a hell for the souls therein. He became the monster they all used to be.

So now, for that warrior to translate so well into the sheets of a shared bed is unexpected. Roughness didn’t seem like something he could ever want, but maybe Dean hasn’t been the only one changed by Purgatory.

Castiel thinks maybe he understands now why Dean used to be taken aback by his inhuman strength. Because surely the strength needed in his legs for him to thrust like that isn’t natural. There’s the description he’d always heard of skin slapping skin, but this is more like being punched. It’s not a sharp noise of their hips meeting, he’s not even sure he can hear with the way Dean is covering him. The presence of the body he still remembers rebuilding should feel oppressive like this, making it so he can barely breathe — something he’d never done before but does now out of habit — yet all he wants is to pull him closer.

Dean’s nails shred his skin, his teeth claim and mark in a way that once again renders his favorite human into an animal. But he loves it, he loves it all. Even their kisses are like biting, teeth pulling on their necks and lips. Castiel can’t tell how much noise he’s making because Dean’s mouth is right over one ear, a constant stream of filthy, depraved and gorgeous words imbedding themselves into his memory. His other ear has Dean’s wrist shoved so hard from where his hand yanks at his hair that he can hear the man’s pulse thrumming and throbbing like a war drum.

Suddenly it’s all too much and Castiel is shaking, he’s clawing just like Dean is and he can’t have the other man close enough. Dean is growling at him, _mine, mine_ and he’s agreeing mindlessly and then the world stops. His back arches and the force of his chest pushing into Dean’s knocks his breath from his lungs. His entire body falls limp, pleasure coursing through his veins that is so foreign and blinding that he throws himself into it headlong.

Dean yanks on his hair roughly, his voice breaks into something deep and rough that should probably hurt and then he stills. His breath washes over Castiel’s skin and he can’t help but love how this battle has ended.


End file.
